


Kim Possible: A Tight Schedule

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Even after becoming captain of the cheer team, Kim was often away with missions. Question is, how did her teammates managed to look past it when she had only just joined the team and started the habit of having to run of and miss team stuff?





	Kim Possible: A Tight Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Even after becoming captain of the cheer team, Kim was often away with missions. Question is, how did her teammates managed to look past it when she had only just joined the team and started the habit of having to run of and miss team stuff?
> 
>  
> 
> This is set not long after a young Kim Possible first joins the cheerleading team, an event seen in the _Sitch in Time_ movie. A time when Bonnie had much more influence and sway with the team, and Kim was just the talented new girl on the team who always seemed to be running off and had a lot of trouble meeting the team’s schedules.
> 
>  
> 
> You be the judge of whether or not this story is any good.

***Bang, Bang***

“Order, order.” Bonnie Rockwaller said while banging a gavel on a table in the girl’s locker room. “As captain of the squad, I hereby call this meeting into session. The rest of the cheer team stopped talking as Bonnie set down her gavel. “Alright, I think we all know what this is about, and why a certain someone wasn’t invited to this meeting”

The girls all nodded at that.

“Good. Now, let’s talk about how we’re going to deal with the Possible Problem.”

The ‘Possible Problem’ referred to the newest member of their team, also the only member who hadn’t been informed about this meeting: Kim Possible.

When the somewhat shy, braces wearing redhead with her hair in ponytail had come to try out for the team, Bonnie had fully intended to watch the girl fail. She’d amped it up by giving ‘Tin Teeth’ an impossible routine, something no one on the team could do.

And the girl had actually pulled it off, stunning Bonnie and the other judges. It had infuriated Bonnie, to the point where it was surprising that her tanned skin hadn’t started turning red. And Tin Teeth had only annoyed her further from there.

The girl’s acrobatics and athleticism continuously stunned the team, showing far more skill than was expected or even some older cheerleaders. The girl was doing so well, that some team members had even whispered about how she may soon be stealing Bonnie’s position leading the squad.

So what, aside from Bonnie’s continuously growing jealously, was the problem?

Well, although it wasn’t apparent at the time, the problem had started literally right after she passed her audition a little over a month ago. The girl had gotten a message and was forced to take off for the night before they could speak with her any more. She had assured them, though, that it wouldn’t happen again.

That statement had been so completely and horribly wrong that it was actually laughable. 

It didn’t just happen again. Not long after the first time it happened, it began happening at an increasing frequency and, like the first time, never with any warning. Apparently, the girl liked doing odd work for people. Odd work that she for some reason never charged for and wasn’t a part of some charity program.

Whatever the motive for all this extra stuff she was doing, it had a rather obvious affect on her relationship with the team. Practices were getting missed. Meetings were getting missed. And thus, her synchronization with the team during routines was off and was contributing to the team less.

Taking advantage of these issues, Bonnie hoped to finally kick the girl off the team.

“So let’s just start with the obvious. Has she said ANYTHING to indicate that her always running off is going to stop anytime soon?” Based on the faces the girls made and the tones of their whispering, Bonnie already knew the answer and sighed. “Of course she hasn’t. Knew we should’ve let her on the team.”

“Aw come on.” Tara said in their newest member’s defense. “She’s still the best one here. Nobody else in the school has moves like her.” A few other girls mumbled and nodded in agreement.

“Maybe,” Bonnie began to argue, “but that’s not going to matter if we mess up at the games because she doesn’t know what position to be in and can’t coordinate with the rest of us. Assuming she’ll even make it to the games.”

That last comment had the girls looking worried. Whatever work Kim was doing, it was clearly taking priority over her extracurriculars. 

“I don’t think we should boot her from the team though.” A girl with long straight black hair, light brown skin, a small mole on the right side of her face, and black eyes interjected.

Bonnie grit her teeth in annoyance. “Oh come on! Just because she has talent doesn’t mean that we can overlook a problem like this Marcella.”

“I’m not saying we should. I’m sure we can work something out with her to handle this problem without replacing her.” the raven-haired girl explained. “And in the meantime, we could try a few… other things to make our point.”

Bonnie had an eyebrow quirked up now. “Such as…

“Well, I’m sure you all remember what we did when Veronica quit the squad with no warning. Only telling us that she was ‘bored’ with cheerleading.” Marcella’s words sent a wave a scowls appearing on the girls’ faces, followed by evil little grins as they recalled what they did to the little traitor.

Although Bonnie would prefer to simply give the girl the proverbial boot, this idea also sounded appealing to her. “I guess we can try that...”

-

Kim looked herself over in the mirror. “This shirt looks pretty good. What do you think mom?”

Ann Possible smiled at her daughter, giving the yellow button up shirt an approving nod. “It looks great dear. Now get your jeans on. You don’t wanna be late.”

“Tell me about it.” Kim said as she grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on over her pink, bunny face-patterned panties.

To say that the young girl felt excited was an understatement. With how much she’d been flaking on the cheer team, she was worried that they would be angry with her. So imagine how relieved she was when Tara invited her over to her place to hang out with the whole team.

She just hoped that they’d all have a good time with her there.

-

Knocking on Tara’s front door, Kim waited nervously for a few moments until it swung inward to reveal the blonde girl’s smiling. “Kim, so glad you could make it!”

The girl surprised Kim with a hug that she happily returned. “Glad to be here.” she said as they pulled about and Tara led her inside. “Is anyone else here yet?”

“You’re the last to arrive.” Tara answered while leading her into the spacious living room where the other girls were gathered.

“Hi Kim!” they all welcomed her.

“Hi girls!” she greeted back. Going to an empty spot on the dark colored couch between two of the other girls, she asked, “So what are we all doing?”

Kim felt just a pinch of nervousness when Bonnie, seated opposite of her in a recliner answered, “Well, now that you’re here, we can tell you that this isn’t exactly a social call.”

“Um, it isn’t?”

“No, it isn’t.” Frowning at her, Bonnie continued, “You see Tin Teeth, your habit of bailing on practice and team meetings is starting to become a problem. A BIG one.”

Kim swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry you guys. Really, I am! If you can just give me another cha-“ Kim stopped as Bonnie held up her handing a stop gesture.

“Calm down, you’re not off the team.”

“I’m not?” she asked hopefully.

Beside her, Marcella confirmed her hopes. “You’re not. Although Bonnie would have certainly preferred you to be. I, however, suggested something else.”

“Something to help you see that your actions have consequences.” Bonnie added with a sinister smile.

“Ummm, okay.” Kim could feel her heartbeat speeding up. “So, wha-what’s going to happen?”

“First, you’re going to take off your pants.” That request dusted the redheads face with pink.

“What?! I can’t-“

“Would you rather be off the team?” Kim shut up at that.

Since she had started taking all these job requests off the website she’d set up, Kim’s parents had been getting more worried about her. Both about her safety, and how it was affecting her at school and home.

She doubted they’d be happy if they learned that it got her kicked off the cheerleading squad.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Kim pleaded while standing up and starting to undo her jeans.

“No.” In spite of that answer, Kim pulled down her pants and was immediately greeted with laughter as her teammates took in the sight of her childish undergarments.

“Nice bunnies Kim!” Tara completed amidst her own laughter.

Once they had settled down from their bout of laughter, Bonnie got things moving again. “Alright Kim, now bend over and place you hands on the coffee table.”

“O-okay…” Kim complied with the embarrassing request while Bonnie stood up and got behind her. When Bonnie placed a hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze, Kim felt a chill run up her spine.

“Heh, getting a little chubby back here I see. “Bonnie gave her butt a solid spank that drew a squeak from her. “Might wanna be careful about that. Wouldn’t want you getting too big back here.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my butt.” the Possible girl whined in embarrassment, only to receive another slap to her bottom. “Owie!”

“Tell yourself whatever you need to Kim.” Bonnie said before grabbing the girl’s waistband and yanked up, splitting her cheeks.

“EEEK!”

“But from where I’m looking, it seems nice and bubbly.” Bonnie proceeded to tug harder, widening the legholes and making Kim squeal while shaking her rump.

“URRGGHH! Pleeehease stop!” Pull. “GAH!” Pull! “NYEE!” PULL! “AHAHOWWWW!” Finally, the panties got up past Kim’s ponytail and were firmly locked on her head. Groaning in pain and her butt (now largely exposed with her panties buried in it) giving a few twitches, the redhead weakly asked, “Are we done?”

She was answered with a brief chorus of laughs. “Of course not” Grabbing the length of stretched, pink fabric with little bunnies covering it, Bonnie yanked the girl into an upright standing position, causing her to whimper. “Girls, show Tin Teeth here the other half of a wedgie.”

Kim watched as Marcela and a girl with short red hair stepped in front of her and grabbed onto the front of her panties. “Wait! Please! not a frontAHHHYYYEEE!”

Kim squealed as the front of her panties, which had already gotten up to her stomach after Bonnie’s work, were pulled up higher, rising inch after inch until the girls got the undergarments up to her mouth. Shoving the waistband into the Kim’s mouth as she cried out, Marcella firmly commanded her to “Bite.”

Doing so, Kim kept her frontal wedgie in place (now both literally and figuratively tasting her own cotton) as she was repositioned back into bending over the coffee table with her wedgied butt sticking out.

“Alright girls, time for the paddle.” Bonnie said.

“Ahhttle!” Kim got out through her now occupied mouth.

Taking the wooden instrument from Tara, Bonnie’s grin had gone from sinister to blatantly mean. “Yep, paddle.” Gripping it tightly and lightly swinging and forth to warm up, Bonnie said, “I love it when I get to break this thing out.” Taking a batter's stance, the girl swung and strung Kim’s rear with a resounding **THWACK!**

“NRRRR!” **THWACK!** “RRRYYY!” **THWACK!** “MMMM!” 

Over and over Bonnie struck while Kim shrieked until the girl’s cheeks were positively glowing with pain and tears welled up in the redhead's eyes, some falling. Setting her instrument down, Bonnie gave Kim’s butt a pat, causing the girl to flinch. “Now that we’ve got your punishments out of the way, let’s talk about how you’re going to improve your attendance with us. Until you can, here’s how things are gonna work. When you are at practice, you’ll strip down to your underwear for it. A wedgie and spanking will be given at the end of each practice as well. Every day at lunch, you will ‘accidentally’ drop your pants in the middle of the cafeteria. Instead of picking them up, you will then shuffle over to whatever table you plan to sit at, THEN pull them up. And these rules will stay in effect until your attendance improves to the ENTIRE team’s satisfaction. Understood?”

Fearfully, Kim nodded.

Eventually, she would get better at juggling school, cheerleading, and her expanding heroic work. She’d even steal away Bonnie’s position in charge of the team.

But until then, she had plenty of embarrassment and pain in her butt to look forward to.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758695178']=[] 


End file.
